The greatest treasure of all: Part two
by AmyZV
Summary: In this story you will find if Diego and Victoria will make it back to Los Angeles. And will the Alcalde finally be able to open the treasure chest?
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 6 of the story "The greatest treasure of all". Since I had forgotten my login I had to create a new account. I apologise for not finishing this story. I had a writer's block. But because of all your nice reviews and your support I decided to try to continue this story. I know the story normally should continue with the search for Tom's father. But since I currently don't have any inspiration on that story line I will for now only concentrate on Victoria and Diego's journey. Later I hopefully will adjust the story and add the part of the boy.'**

**P.S. Don't** **expect too much of this chapter, it is just a short piece, not really good. But in the spirit of something is better than nothing ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Ryan the tall, muscular pirate peddled Diego and Victoria to shore.

"It's a 6 mile walk to town," Ryan said and pointed towards the right direction.

"Here, this should help you a little," he offered while he handed Diego a few golden coins.

Diego and Victoria thanked him and waved the pirates goodbye.

"Let's start walking shall we?" Diego suggested.

He was caught off guard when Victoria jumped to give him a hug, he lost his balance and they both landed in the loose sand.

"What was that for?" Diego asked an amused grin appearing on his face.

"I'm just so glad to finally feel firm ground underneath my feet," Victoria explained.

"And you thought it was fun to roll around in the sand, huh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Diego I didn't mean to knock you of your fee.." she didn't have time to finish her sentence, Diego rolled over like a panther so he was on top and together they rolled off the dune.

The two friends laughed; "I haven't done something like that since I was a little girl!" Victoria exclaimed while she dusted the sand from her clothes.

Diego smiled at her. Dios he loved that woman, she hadn't lost that spunk she had when she was a child.

Victoria seemed to notice his look of admiration so he quickly lowered his gaze and said: "We'd better get going if we want to reach Costa Mesa before nightfall."

"Yes you're right," Victoria replied.

Diego offered her his hand and together they climbed back up the dune.

After a two hour walk they reached Costa Mesa. It was a bustling coast town. The air was filled with the smell of fresh caught fish. Women were cleaning the fish their husbands had gathered.

After having taken in the atmosphere Diego and Victoria located the tavern.

They walked in and were immediately greeted by the innkeeper: "Hola, welcome in Costa Mesa, my name is Angela can I help you?"

"Hola, I'm Diego de la Vega and this is my wife Victoria, could we rent two rooms?" Diego enquired.

"Of course Senor de la Vega, I will prepare them immediately," the innkeeper replied and went upstairs.

When the innkeeper was out of sight Victoria said accusingly: "So we're still pretending to be husband and wife?"

Diego could see she was joking but still answered: "I'm sorry I guess I'm getting used to calling you mi eposa. But in the next town I'll make sure to mention we're just friends."

Their little conversation was interrupted by the innkeeper who announced that their rooms were ready.

She showed Diego and Victoria their adjacent rooms.

Victoria was admiring her room, while Diego was still talking to Angela

"What were you two talking about?" she asked when the beautiful innkeeper had left.

"You're quite a curious wife aren't you?" the don replied teasingly.

"Well you still haven't answered Diego de la Vega," Victoria stated, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I've arranged a surprise for you, you'll just have to be patient," he explained.

Victoria didn't have to wait long, soon the maid knocked on her door with two buckets of warm water. They were preparing a bath for her.

A few minutes later she was enjoying a relaxing bath.

After her lovely bath her nose wrinkled with the thought she was going to have to put on those dirty clothes again.

As if someone had heard her thoughts Gabriella, the maid, knocked on the door.

She brought a lovely new dress and nightgown!

"Your husband asked me to give you these," Gabriella said while she showed Victoria the beautiful clothes.

"Thank you," Victoria said her eyes admiring the new garments.

When Gabriella left, Victoria immediately tried on the dress, it was a perfect fit!

Appreciatively she ran her hand over the soft fabric and went to Diego's room to thank him.

Diego who had gone shopping while Victoria was in bath was now in turn enjoying a bath himself when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Victoria, can I come in?"

"Just wait a minute," Diego replied while he stepped out of the tub.

Victoria was waiting patiently when a rough looking man who had clearly drunk too much wine stumbled up the stairs.

"I see your husband won't let you in, you're always welcome in my room darling," he said suggestively.

An awful stench accompanied every word that left his mouth.

"I was just going inside," Victoria said with a determined look and walked into Diego's room. She hoped Diego would forgive her intrusion.

A startled Diego had just enough time to drape a towel around his hips.

"Didn't I ask you to wait outside?!" he asked surprised.

Victoria's eyes and apparently also her thoughts were still focussed on his bare torso; she hadn't heard a single word he said.

Diego gave her a curious glance.

"I'm sorry Diego, but there was some man bothering me," she finally managed to answer.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Diego asked concerned.

The thought that she might be attacked just outside his room made him furious, every muscle of his body tensed.

"No, no, I'm fine, it was only a drunk who made an indecent proposal, nothing I can't handle," she reassured him.

When he was convinced that she was all right, he suddenly remembered his current half-naked state, so he cleared his throat and said: "Would you be so kind to turn around so I can get dressed?"

"Of course," she said blushingly and quickly turned around.

"Now that I feel more comfortable, what was the reason of your visit?" a fully dressed Diego asked.

"With all the commotion I almost forgot, I wanted to thank you for the gorgeous gowns," Victoria explained.

"I thought it would be nice to have something clean to wear, I'm glad you like them," he replied.

"I think I'd better get some sleep, that bath made me drowsy and first thing tomorrow I'm going to look for work," Diego said.

"Work?" Victoria asked surprised "First thing tomorrow?"

"Yes those few pieces of gold Ryan gave us won't suffice to get us back to Los Angeles. I know you think I never work at home, but I'm perfectly capable of doing ranch work," Diego replied, a bit disappointed that his beloved one had such a low opinion of him. But as soon as the words left his lips he regretted letting his pride jeopardise his secret identity.

"I know you can," Victoria replied with a soft voice and gently touched his hand.

The friendly gesture caught Diego of guard. In an attempt to cover up his obvious reaction to her touch he faked a yawn: "Oohwah!" Seizing the opportunity to rectify his earlier mistake he added: "All this talking about work has made me rather sleepy." Diego felt a mixture of relief and disappointment on seeing the expected 'I knew I was right about him'-expression on his beloved's face.

Adopting his customary blank expression Diego said: "Let me walk you to your room," and gallantly opened the door.

Victoria laughed: "Diego my room is only next-door!"

"Ah but I always see my wife to bed", Diego explained and offered her his arm. He didn't mention that he wanted to make sure she was safely in her room without being bothered by that drunken man. He knew Victoria thought she was perfectly capable of protecting herself and would be offended if she knew the real purpose of his escort.

Victoria linked her arm in his, four steps later they were standing in front of her room.

"Well then, I wish you goodnight," Diego said before lightly kissing her forehead.

"Good-night Diego," an amazed Victoria replied and entered her room.

Diego waited until he heard her locking the door. Knowing that Victoria was safe he returned to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

The next morning Victoria woke up as soon as the first rays of sun entered her bedroom. She was used to rising early. She passed Diego's room and knocked on his door. Since there came no reply she decided to go downstairs to have breakfast.

She was waiting at a free table when suddenly Diego entered the tavern.

"Good morning Victoria!" he greeted her warmly.

"Good morning," Victoria replied surprised.

Diego had to suppress a chuckle; she probably assumed he was still upstairs fast asleep.

"I've got some good news, I can start work today," the Don announced.

"That's excellent! Where are you going to work?" Victoria asked interested.

"I'm working as a vaquero for Senorita Ramirez, she has a ranch 2 miles outside the pueblo," Diego explained.

As soon as Diego mentioned the word "Senorita" Victoria's expression changed from excitement to worry.

Diego didn't have the opportunity to ask her what was suddenly troubling her since Angela came to take their breakfast orders.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Angela apologised when she finally reappeared with their dishes, "Our cook has broken his arm. Gabriella has taken his place, but she isn't that good of a chef."

"If she likes some help, I own a tavern in Los Angeles," Victoria volunteered.

"We can use all the help we can get!" Angela kindly accepted the offer.

"Well why don't you show me the kitchen after I have finished breakfast," Victoria suggested.

"I will tell Gabriella we have reinforcements," Angela beamed and went to the kitchen.

"Well it seems we both have jobs," Diego smiled, that way it should not take to much time to earn enough money to continue their journey. But he had to admit he was enjoying the quality time with Victoria.

After breakfast Victoria went to help Gabriella and Diego went to the ranch.

Although ranch work was not as exciting as chasing bandits or trying to escape from the Alcalde and his lancers Diego found the physical aspect of ranch work very satisfying. Layer by layer he was stripping the persona of the weak Diego he had created. Here (especially when Victoria was not watching) he could use all his horsemanship-, tracking- and other skills without worrying about his secret identity. For the first time in many years he was finally feeling he could be the real him.

His hard work was appreciated by the other vaquero's and by a certain single beautiful Senorita.

"You're an excellent worker Don Diego, you are always welcome to stay at my hacienda," Carmen Ramirez said invitingly.

"That's very kind of you but the tavern is fine for me. I don't want to be a subject of favouritism. I want to be treated just like the other vaquero's," Diego insisted.

"All right as you wish, but at least let my buy you lunch at the tavern," Carmen insisted.

"Then lunch it is," Diego replied, he didn't want to offend this hospitable woman too much.

In contrast to the morning the tavern was now bustling. Almost every table was occupied.

"It will be hard to find a table," Diego stated the obvious.

But when Gabriella saw Carmen and Diego she immediately ushered them to a free table for two.

After enjoying one of Victoria's famous dishes Carmen said:

"This food is delicious."

"Yes indeed, give my compliments to the cook," Diego said when Gabriella came to clear the tables.

He hadn't seen Victoria during lunch, she was probably too busy. Apparently word of her excellent cooking had spread like a fire.

When lunch time was over, most of the customers only ordered drinks and some snacks, so Victoria could finally get some rest.

"Take a brake, you've earned it," Angela insisted.

"I could use some rest," a worn out Victoria admitted.

"Oh I almost forgot, your husband complemented your cooking," Gabriella mentioned.

"Is Diego here?" Victoria asked; her voice suddenly more vivid.

"Yes he had lunch with Senorita Ramirez," Gabriella answered.

Victoria's good mood disappeared as quickly as it came.

Without saying another word Victoria determinably walked to the dining room.

Carmen was just trying a second time to convince Diego to stay at her hacienda.

"It would be much easier, Diego you wouldn't have to get up before dawn to come to work," she explained.

Diego was about to kindly decline her invitation, when Victoria linked her arm possessively around Diego and said: "My HUSBAND and I are perfectly comfortable in this tavern." She made sure she stressed the word "husband", even a hard hearing elderly man who was standing several feet away could hear it.

"Oh, I apologise Senora, Diego didn't mention he was married," Carmen replied surprised.

"It isn't your fault, it's just a misunderstanding," Diego assured her.

But the Senorita was not blind to Victoria defensive behaviour: "Well I still have some business to attend to at the hacienda, but remember you and your wife are always welcome in my home," Carmen quickly said while she offered her hand to Diego.

Diego placed a gentleman's kiss on the back of her hand and said: "I thank you for your kindness."

Diego ignored Victoria's rolling eyes. When Carmen left the tavern he addressed Victoria: "There was no need to be that rude to Carmen."

"I wasn't rude," Victoria started but a firm "Yes you were." from Diego silenced her. For a few seconds that is…

"I'm sure docile women like Carmen would never be rude. Well if you prefer her company so much, why don't you go and stay at her hacienda," she said her voice shaking from anger and disappointment and an obvious hint of jealousy.

She quickly turned away from Diego but he could clearly see her eyes were getting moist from all the emotions boiling inside of her.

He didn't want to make her angry, she was probably just tired from a hard day work. He was about to apologise but before he could say something Victoria already left to her room.

Diego decided it was best to let her cool down a bit before he went after her. Usually he would never back out of a confrontation even when her famous Escalante temper was fully unleashed. But normally he would understand the reason why she was so angry. He didn't get her this time. Carmen was just being friendly. And Victoria was one of the kindest persons he knew; usually she was always very sociable. Yet with Carmen she acted like a starved cat protecting the last drop of milk.

'Ah women, I will never understand them,' he mused to himself.

Suddenly he realised that the most logical explanation for Victoria's hostile behaviour towards Carmen was jealousy! Maybe there was hope after all that she could love her docile friend Diego instead of his dashing alter ego.

Those prospects made him all of a sudden eager to talk to Victoria.

He went to her room and softly knocked on her door and asked: "May I come in?"

He didn't get an answer but Victoria opened the door, her beautiful brown eyes looked tired and were no longer fuming from anger.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk; it's a beautiful evening," he suggested.

"I'd love to," Victoria answered smilingly

"I'm sorry for behaving so badly, I don't know what came over me?" she apologised.

Diego knew it took a lot of willpower from Victoria to apologise.

"It's alright, you've been through a lot. After being kidnapped by pirates, living a week on a ship and then working all day in that warm kitchen, it's a wonder you didn't throw a glass of lemonade in Carmen's face," Diego joked, an attempt to lighten the mood.

It succeeded; Much to Diego's delight the sound of Victoria's beautiful laughter filled the air.

"Oh Diego you always know how to cheer me up, I am ready for that walk now".

Diego offered her his arm and together they walked downstairs.

For a while they walked in silence, just enjoying each others company.

It was quiet outside the dark sky was filled with bright tiny stars.

"Oh, a falling star!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Let's make a wish," she suggested enthusiastically.

They closed their eyes and silently made their wish.

Being a man of science, Diego didn't really believe in wishes. As a young boy he did believe in such things but when his mother passed away despite his prayers and wishes, he lost his faith. That horrible day along with his mother, the child in him died.

Victoria also had to grow up too early, after her mother's execution she had to run the tavern all by her self.

'But it seemed she hadn't lost her faith,' Diego thought to himself as he saw her careful close her eyes, her lips moving as if she was saying her wish out loud.

"What did you wish for?" he asked. It was probably something concerning her masked hero he thought wistfully.

"I can't tell you, otherwise my wish won't come true," she said superstitiously.

So the two friends silently continued their evening stroll.

Suddenly they heard a boy exclaim in excitement: "Papa, mama! Look a falling star!"

The boy bounced enthusiastically up and down.

"Now you have to make a wish," his mother explained to him.

Diego and Victoria were both captivated by the scene.

"See, one of these days you can teach your children how they have to make wishes," Diego said to Victoria who was looking at the family, a smile decorating her face.

"I hope so," she replied, a pang of sadness clearly audible in her voice

Diego realized that she feared Zorro's fight against injustice would last endlessly, and she would never have the family she so longed for. He regretted his last sentence and was about to say something to change the subject when Victoria continued:

"And you Diego, I hope you will teach your children to believe in wishes and not only educate them your rational way of thinking."

"Don't worry when I'm walking with my lovely family and see a falling star, I will gladly watch how my wonderful wife explains the whole tradition of making a wish," he reassured her.

"So you do want to marry and have children one day?" Victoria asked a bit surprised.

"I thought you enjoyed your bachelor life," she admitted.

"I long to have a family just like you, I just have to persuade the right woman to marry me," he confided.

Victoria's expression darkened: "So you've met the woman of your dreams?"

"Yes I have, but I don't want to discuss her or her identity now," Diego said and immediately closed the subject. For some reason revealing identities wasn't one of his fortes.

They silently walked back to the tavern.

Diego could feel Victoria glancing at him from time to time. He knew his beloved was busy trying to figure out who his secret love interest was. He had to suppress a chuckle.

They entered the tavern and after wishing Angela goodnight they walked to their rooms.

Diego was about to wish Victoria goodnight when she whispered in his ear: "Oh no, that man is about to ascend the stairs."

"Did he bother you again?" Diego asked concerned.

"Yes this afternoon he said that he would gladly lend me his services, since you apparently have no interest in me. And that flirting with your boss didn't help either," Victoria said accusingly.

"I didn't flirt with Carmen!" Diego replied appalled.

"It doesn't matter unless you act more like a husband is supposed to do, he's going to continue harassing me," Victoria countered.

"Well then I suggest we pretend to have a normal marriage," Diego whispered softly in her ear.

"Excellent idea, we better start right now, he has reached the last step," she whispered back. Victoria didn't wait for Diego's reply; she didn't waste time and immediately started their little performance by pulling him closer and gently kissing his cheek.

"No kissing on the lips," Diego managed to murmur in time. Victoria was just about to kiss him passionately on his mouth.

Confusion and hurt filled Victoria's brown eyes.

"Then how are you planning to convince him, he's standing right behind us," Victoria whispered angrily.

Diego pretended Victoria had just whispered an endearment in his ear and said: "I love you too Bella."

He then placed a trail of kisses on her neckline until his lips found her bare shoulder. His left hand played with a strand of her raven hair while his other caressed her side until it reached her knee. His large hand encircled her knee cavity and bended her leg upwards.

"You know I love you more than anything," he professed softly.

"Then proof it: make love to me." Victoria demanded while she tugged his hair.

As a reply Diego effortlessly lifted Victoria in his arms.

With her foot Victoria opened the door. Diego carried her in his room; he purposely left the door ajar.

He laid her on the soft bed and took off her shoes. He gently started rubbing her feet. Victoria sighed contently and elegantly lifted her leg, encouraging Diego to continue the foot massage. Due to her movement her dress slipped and revealed her bare calf. Diego caressed the exposed skin.

"Ah Diego," Victoria said while she pulled him down on the bed to bestow his face with kisses. Some of her kisses landed dangerously on the corner of his mouth. Diego pulled back and was amazed to see that his preciosa had managed to unbutton his shirt while she was kissing him. 'Dios this woman has fast fingers," he thought to himself.

Any other thoughts were driven from his mind when Victoria pulled him back towards her, kissing his bare torso and whispering for the second time: "Make love to me, Diego."

Like magnets their lips where drawn together and just when Diego was about to brake his own 'no kissing on the lips' rule, nature helped a hand. A draft entered the room through the half open window and slammed the door shut.

The sound brought Diego back to his senses, with a steady voice he whispered: "Well it appears we've lost our audience," and raised himself of the bed. He didn't see Victoria's disappointed look.

Dios he almost kissed her and who knew what would have happened next… He needed to remind himself that Victoria was just playing her part, she didn't really love him. She was probably even thinking about Zorro to enhance her acting performance.

He took a cloth and dipped it in the cool water of the wash basin. In an attempt to extinguish the desire running through his veins he washed his face and torso with the icy water.

Refreshed he opened the closet and smiled when he saw the extra blanket.

"We don't need an extra blanket, it's warm enough in bed," Victoria said invitingly.

"I'm making my bed," Diego managed to say in a steady voice. He spread the blanket in front of the door.

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Victoria asked.

"That's ridiculous, we've shared a much smaller bed on the pirate's ship," she reminded him.

"There's no need to, I'm perfectly comfortably here on the floor," Diego said. In an attempt to show how soft his 'bed' was he patted on the blanket.

"Zorro would hold me in his arms and make sure I felt safe and treasured." Victoria's retort sounded.

"But as you can see, I'm nothing like Zorro. I know you wish I was more like him and that I'm a disappointment to father and you," he said and turned around to lie on his bed so she couldn't see the hurt clearly mirrored in his eyes.

Diego was relieved when Victoria didn't reply; he was getting too emotional to have this kind of conversation. It seemed that spending so much time alone with his beloved was clogging his sharp mind, leaving his heart in charge….

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of Victoria getting out of bed. They didn't say a word; the only sound that filled the room was the sound of Victoria's bare feet tiptoeing on the wooden floor.

Although he didn't turn around to get a better look of what she was doing he could feel her talking halt behind him. Suddenly she laid her hand gently on his shoulder. His whole body tensed, he wanted to get away. He was tired of playing the clumsy, docile caballero. And he didn't need her pity. Her constant praise of Zorro didn't help either. He had to admit it, he was jealous of his alter ego. 'I'm going insane', he thought to himself. All of a sudden he missed Felipe, his loyal friend was the only one who knew the real him.

"You aren't a disappointment to your father or me, Diego," Victoria said softly interrupting his thoughts.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better, I know you have a low opinion of me," Diego replied.

"Just listen to me, you think you know everything but you don't!" Victoria said firmly.

"I love you very much and I wouldn't trade you for a thousand Zorro's. I'm sure Don Alejandro feels the same. It's just that sometimes we feel a bit frustrated because we know you have so much potential. If you put your mind to it, you can achieve anything. You were the one who stood up for me when the pirates threatened me. If you want, you could have everything Zorro has," she ended her plea.

"But the most important thing, the one that keeps Zorro going on with his endless battle against injustice, I can never have," Diego admitted his greatest fear, while he turned around, facing Victoria for the first time.

He didn't say that he was referring to her love, and Victoria didn't dare to ask the true meaning of his vague words. For a few seconds they just stared in each other eyes, each lost in their own thoughts.

The words 'I love you' although unspoken hung in the air like the sweet smell of a freshly blooming rose bush.

Diego broke the silence: "Well I better get some sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow to go to work," he said uncomfortably and laid down on his blanket.

Again he could see the disappointed look; he was so often the source of, in Victoria's eyes.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to block the image and whispered: "Goodnight."

After some moments of agonizing silence Victoria finally wished him a "Goodnight" back.

But by the sound of her flopping loudly on the soft mattress he could sense she was still irritated with him.

The next morning Diego made sure he woke up before Victoria, he didn't feel like talking to her. Spending all those time with the woman he secretly loved was getting the best of him.

Pretending that he only felt brotherly affection for her was getting more difficult each second. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. He feared that one of these days he would profess his love to her. And that would be a disaster. She would be confused and the innate trust between them would be gone. To loose her love would be devastating but liveable; to loose her friendship would mean the end of his world.

He saw no other solution than to spend less time with Victoria. He was about to leave the tavern to go to work when Angela greeted him: "Good morning Don Diego."

"Good morning," Diego said.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked him.

"Of course," Diego replied.

"Next week we have a fiesta and I will need every available room to accommodate all the visitors, so I was wondering if you and your wife could share one room," she suggested.

There was going his plan of spending less time with Victoria; he couldn't survive another night in Victoria's lovely company. So he said: "Actually we will be staying at the Ramirez' hacienda for the next days."

"Oh that solves my problem, now I have two extra available rooms," Angela smiled happily.

"Is it alright if I pay you tomorrow evening when I get my wage?" Diego asked.

"Of course it is. Have a nice day," Angela wished him.

After wishing her the same he rode to the hacienda. It seemed he was going to take up Carmen's offer after all.

"I'm delighted you finally want to stay at my hacienda," Carmen said.

"I really didn't want to impose but since Angela said Fiesta was coming up, I remembered your most generous offer. You can always take a part of my salary as compensation," Diego suggested.

"Nonsense, you're my best worker, I was about to give you a raise," Carmen countered.

That evening Victoria reluctantly accompanied Diego to the hacienda. Diego could sense she would rather stay at the tavern, but luckily Angela had managed to persuade her.

Being a true business woman she understood that Angela could make more profit by renting their two rooms to couples or families.

So she politely thanked Carmen for her hospitality.

"Let me show you your room," Carmen suggested.

"Actually, if it's no trouble I was wondering if we could have separate rooms." Diego asked.

He ignored the shocked expression clearly visible in the two pair of eyes staring at him.

Carmen recovered first and said: "Of course, I'll just let Fiona prepare another room. Excuse me one second."

And she left Diego alone with Victoria who was now looking rather angry at the caballero.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked innocently.

"What's wrong?! You asking two rooms, now Carmen will think we have a platonic marriage," Victoria stated.

"I don't care what she thinks. And when did you start valuing her opinion?" he asked.

"I just don't like to be the subject of gossip," Victoria explained.

"You don't care if people gossip about your romance with Zorro," Diego countered.

"Zorro has nothing to do with this, I wish you didn't bring him up," Victoria replied.

"All right I'm sorry. If you don't like gossip, maybe I can tell Carmen the truth; that we're just friends but not husband and wife. That way she will perfectly understand why we don't want to share a room," Diego suggested.

"Of course, you meet a beautiful single ranchero and suddenly you don't want to be married anymore!" she said angrily.

"But Victoria we aren't really married." Diego's calm reply sounded. At least he hoped a pirate did not have the power to perform a legal wedding like real captains have. He should look into that matter when they were safely back in Los Angeles. In the meantime there was no reason to needlessly worry the love of his life.

"Thank goodness we aren't! I could never be married to you. That's one thing this little charade has learned me. Maybe everyone should have a pretended marriage before they really decide if they're going to spend the rest of their lives together. Perhaps Zorro and I should try it, if he still knows of my existence that is," she said angrily.

"Victoria, you're rambling, you don't mean all those things," Diego tried to calm her. He sure hoped she didn't, first she broke his dream of ever marrying her and then she was angry at Zorro too. He couldn't bare the thought she hated his two personalities. If she hated his two personalities she would surely detest the real him. He desperately needed to hear her say that she didn't mean it. But he prepared himself for the worst.

And the worst he got…

"I meant every word," Victoria stated and wanted to take of her 'wedding ring' and drop it dramatically in Diego's hand to emphasise her words, but she couldn't get it off her finger.

Victoria frantically kept wrenching her ring, the dramatic effect totally lost.

The scene was interrupted by Carmen who returned to announce that their rooms where ready.

Diego wondered if she had heard their quarrel; if she did she didn't show it.

"I will leave you two to settle, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight!" Carmen wished them.

"Thank you very much, the rooms are lovely," Diego said.

Victoria managed to wish Carmen goodnight.

When Carmen was out of sight, without saying a word to Diego, Victoria went to her room en slammed the door shut behind her.

After a while Diego knocked softly on her door: "Victoria, we have to talk." He said quietly.

"I don't want to see you. Please leave me alone," the tempered woman asked.

"You don't have to see me; I will stand outside but please let's sort things out," Diego pleaded.

He always made sure he made up arguments before he left. Being Zorro made him very aware that you might not get a chance to settle things later. You never know when it will be your last day.

But Victoria clearly didn't share his point of view, since the only reply he got was the sound of the key moving in the lock, securely closing her door.

He sighed and went to sit on the floor with his back slumped against her door.

After half an hour he heard Victoria unlock the door. She slightly opened the door and poked her head to see if he was still there.

"Are you going to sit all night in front of my door?" she asked irritated.

"I can't sleep until we solve our fight. Victoria we've been friends for ages, please let's talk," Diego suggested.

"Alright come in," Victoria finally gave in and opened the door fully to let Diego in.

They where silent for an awkward second, neither of them knowing how to begin.

Both found the courage to speak at the same time: "Diego," "Victoria,"

Victoria laughed nervously. "You go first," she insisted.

"Alright," the speech he had practised while sitting outside her door suddenly left his mind and the only words running through his mind where 'I love you' but he couldn't say that.

Victoria was looking expectantly at him, waiting for him to say something so he started:

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to."

"And I'm sorry for loosing my temper," Victoria apologised in turn.

"Normally I understand you pretty well, if I say so myself," he said smilingly.

"But these few days I discovered I don't know you as well as I thought," Diego admitted.

"I think you are the person on this whole earth that knows me the best," Victoria replied

Diego smiled, so Zorro didn't know her as well as Diego, here he was again comparing himself with his alter ego.

"I've discovered some interesting new things about you too; I always thought I knew everything there was to know about Diego de la Vega. I remember as a young girl I thought you were the bravest boy from the pueblo and it seems you haven't lost all of those guts. I've found out you are courageous, capable of working for a living and that you apparently want a family as much as I do," Victoria said.

"So it seems that we both don't know each other as well as we thought," Diego concluded.

"Well let's get to know each other better shall we," Victoria suggested and went to sit on her bed.

She seemed relaxed, their previous fight totally forgotten.

"Right now? Maybe we better go to bed," Diego said.

A part of him couldn't wait for Victoria to know the real him, but the fear for her rejection and her safety kept nagging his mind.

"I don't want to sleep, I want to talk with you," Victoria said while she gently grabbed his hand and pulled him to take a seat next to her.

"You didn't feel that way half an hour ago," Diego replied jokingly.

"Very funny, Diego. Now serious, we each ask each other 3 questions and you have to answer them truthfully. Alright?" she asked.

Diego knew he should say no and go to his room, but there was a certain appeal to her idea.

"Ok, what's your first question?" he asked.

"Do you think love and passion are the most important foundations for a good marriage?"

"I do think they're part of a successful marriage but I think friendship is equally important. I wouldn't want a stunning passionate wife if I can't talk with her and share my inner thoughts and dreams," he answered.

His answer seemed to please Victoria; she smiled and said: "Do you think caballeros as yourself should marry only women from their own class. Or would you have no problem marrying Pilar for example?"

"I don't think Pilar and I suite each other, but if the woman I love would be a farmer girl, I wouldn't hesitate to court her and ask her hand in marriage. You should know I don't care much for the class system, I think what makes you who you are isn't a name or title, but how you behave, how you treat your friends and enemies," Diego replied.

"Your last question," Diego reminded her.

He saw Victoria hesitating. He hoped she wasn't going to ask who the mysterious love of his life was.

His throat got dry when he heard the first words of Victoria's question:

"Are you in love with.."

But then salvation came as she continued: "Carmen Ramirez?"

"No of course not; she's a kind, generous woman with her heart on the right place, but I've lost my heart to an even more amazing woman," Diego admitted relieved that Victoria had ran out of questions.

He could see that Victoria too was pleased.

'Did she really think I was in love with Carmen? Maybe that's why she acted so strangely, was she actually jealous?'

But his thoughts were interrupted by Victoria's beautiful voice: "So what do you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Do you wish Zorro would be here in my place to accompany you back home?"

"I don't think it would be that easy to book a room with a masked man by my side." Victoria joked. "But no serious, I couldn't have chosen anyone better than you for this journey," she continued.

"Do you regret your promise to wait for Zorro; what if his battle never ends and you can't have the family you so long for?" he asked.

"I would do it all over again. I understand that Zorro has a more important task than to marry me and start a family. I don't own him; he belongs to all the citizens of Los Angeles. And if it means I have to sacrifice a dream of me, than so be it," she answered.

Diego hated that he was keeping her wait for him so long, when he had put on his mask for the first time he thought he would bring justice to Los Angeles in a few months. But his fight has been going on for years and he was still not closer to marry her. Maybe back home Zorro should release her from her promise.

"Your last question Diego, make it a good one," she suggested.

"Could you ever love another?" he asked.

Victoria seemed to have a hard time finding a good answer; she thought silently for a few seconds and finally replied: "I have always loved another; I loved him long before Zorro. I thought I've gotten over him when Zorro came along but I've recently realised that I still harbour some kind of feelings for him. But I can't give in to them, I love Zorro and I promised myself to him. I will wait for him forever."

"Zorro is a very lucky man," he said to her.

Diego regretted he hadn't another question left. He suspected she was referring to him.

'At least there was hope, she could love another!' he thought to himself.

Victoria moved a bit, her leg slightly brushed Diego's.

He suddenly became aware of their closeness. They sat right beside each other he could so easily reach over and kiss her if he was wearing a dark piece of silk that is.

Victoria looked at him and instantly he was lost in those dark pools. He tenderly caressed her cheek. Victoria's lips parted slightly, he didn't know if it was from shock or if she wanted him to kiss her. The only thing he knew is that he wanted to kiss her badly. Their lips drew closer but at the last instant Diego changed direction, and aimed for her cheek. His kiss landed on the corner of her mouth.

"Goodnight Victoria. It has been an interesting conversation," he quickly raised him off her bed, creating some much needed distance between them.

"Goodnight Diego, interesting it was indeed," she said.

She walked him to her door; he didn't see that after he left Victoria leaned against the door her hand resting on the exact spot Diego's lips had rested a minute ago.

Sleep didn't come easy for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I did not have much time to write. So I apologise for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Diego was up early although he had not slept much last night, a smile decorated his face while he recollected his last conversation with Victoria.

Having heard her admit there was a place in her heart for another man besides Zorro made him look forward to the rest of their journey.

While he was walking in the corridor he was greeted by Senorita Ramirez who showed him to the breakfast room.

A few minutes later Victoria joined them and the threesome enjoyed a copious breakfast.

"Diego I forgot to tell you that you have the next days off so you can participate at the fiesta. I'm sure the two of you will have a lovely time," Carmen predicted.

"Well thank you that is very kind of you, we will go to town after breakfast," Diego answered.

After thanking Carmen for the finger licking breakfast Diego and Victoria strolled to town. They helped Angela and Gabriella with the final preparations for the celebration.

That evening the fiesta really started, there was a music band and a lot of people ventured to the dance floor only to leave it to rest their sore feet and to refresh themselves with a cool beverage.

Diego and Victoria spend most of the time enveloped in each others arms. All the previous dances had been rather energetic so when the slow tune of a love song filled the air Victoria was relieved she could finally catch her breath.

Diego gently pulled her closer in a more intimate embrace. Back in Los Angeles he would never dare to dream to dance a whole evening with her or hold her this close, but being at a foreign pueblo and with everybody thinking they were married he suddenly felt bolder.

He felt Victoria relax against his torso. They danced their way to the edge of the crowd and by the end of the song they found themselves standing underneath a lone willow tree.

The musicians had started to play a very lively melody that refilled the dancers with energy but the two silhouettes still seemed to hear the previous romantic tune in their ears. Diego held his arms gently around Victoria's waist, she looked up to him and he was tempted to cup her cheek and kiss those soft lips. If he knew she would welcome his kisses as much as she did Zorro's he would instantly kiss her. But he couldn't, what if she hated him for betraying her trust as friends. She wasn't at home, where she could ignore him and go to her room for safe harbour waiting for Zorro to comfort her. No she would have to spend the entire journey back to Los Angeles with her so-called friend who tried to take advantage of her. No he couldn't risk that, stubborn as she is, she might even want to complete the journey on her own. He would be worried sick.

Consumed by those disturbing thoughts he didn't immediately notice that Victoria's lips were moving closer.

He acted quickly and instantly closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth: "Thank you for the lovely dances Amiga."

He thought maybe Victoria was expecting something more than a quick peck on the cheek but she quickly lowered her eyes and did not say anything about it. The rest of the evening Diego made sure to dance in the centre of the dance floor.

After the fiesta ended and they whished goodnight to Angela and Gabriella the two friends silently walked back to Senorita Ramirez her hacienda.

Since that awkward moment of their "almost kiss" Diego did not know what to say to his companion. And the silence coming from Victoria's side made him conclude she also was having difficulty to resume their friendly conversations they so often shared.

He hoped after a good nights sleep things would return to normal the next morning. Diego was planning to continue there silent walk side by side but not touching each other when suddenly Victoria caught her foot in a hole and sprained it badly.

Her feet already tired from all the dancing could not support her anymore. Diego saw her loosing her balance and instinctively reached over to stabilise his friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Seeing Victoria's pained expression he expected a negative reply.

But to his surprise he heard her saying: "Yes, I am fine Diego, thank you for your help."

She removed his hand who was still supporting her. But when she took a step on her sprained foot she silently cried out in pain. Diego who never really left her side, immediately enveloped his strong arms around her and lifted her up gently.

Victoria tried to protest: "I am really okay Diego, there is no need to carry me."

Diego did not believe a word she said so in response he slightly tightened his grip pressing Victoria closely against him.

So much for trying to keep a distance from the woman he so deeply loved. He could not resist to enjoy the feeling of her soft body against his.

With a voice that he hoped was not revealing his inner emotions, he stated: "Victoria you are clearly in pain, let me help you. The hacienda is not so far I can easily carry you."

"It does hurt," the stubborn woman finally admitted.

"I will examine your foot once we're at the hacienda." Diego mentioned.

"That won't be necessary, I can take care of myself. At home I also don't have anyone to take care of me." She replied.

By hearing her words emotions of sadness came to the don. Poor Victoria did not have an easy life, and part of that was his fault, if he had not kept her waiting for Zorro she would have married and already started a family like the other women of the pueblo. He at least had Felipe to help him when he was wounded or wanted to talk to someone.

"But now I am here, I know you are a very independent woman and I admire that. But even the strongest person can use help from time to time." He replied while carrying her effortlessly.

Soon they saw the lights of the hacienda.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews. Some mentioned the episode where Zorro proposes. I had not really thought about where in the series timeline this story is situated. But since you reminded me of the proposal I have written this chapter as if the episode already happened, but for this story Zorro did not propose to Victoria, he just took her to the cave to treat her ankle.

Just a short chapter.

**Chapter 9**

Diego and Victoria silently entered the hacienda. They did not want to wake Senorita Ramirez who had retired from the party a while ago. After carrying Victoria upstairs, Diego carefully put her on the soft bed. With his long fingers he gently removed her shoe, the swelling and discoloration due to the internal haemorrhage were clearly visible. Diego regretted he was not at his house. There he would just have to slip into the cave and get the right herbs to treat his beloved.

""Ahh" a small sound escaped Victoria's lips when he manipulated her foot to check if she had not broken anything.

"I am sorry," He apologised, "But I am glad that it does not seem to be fractured, just badly sprained. Of course I am no doctor, tomorrow we can visit to pueblo's physician. I will get you some cold compresses. It should numb the pain a bit and help against the swelling."

Diego left and quickly returned with a bowl of cold water and some cloths.

"Just lie down and try to relax," he ordered when he elevated her foot with some cushions and gently applied the self-made cooling pack.

"Thank you Diego I much prefer your therapy over Zorro's nasty tasting potions" Victoria smiled remembering the time Zorro had treated a very similar injury.

Startled by the mention of his alter ego and afraid she would link him to the dashing hero Diego accidently tipped over the bowl. The water splashed over him.

"Oh Diego, are you alright?" Victoria asked but could not help to laugh at the sight displayed before her.

"Yes I am all right, just a bit clumsy apparently," he smiled.

This little mishap did have a positive side, now he was certain Victoria would not connect him to Zorro. He combed his wet hair with his fingers and tried to pull the water drenched shirt from his skin in order to make him a bit presentable.

"I hope you are able to get some sleep, with your painful ankle. Goodnight Victoria," he wished her.

Still feeling a bit uncomfortable by his current appearance he was about to make a hasty exit when Victoria asked:

"Diego could you give me that extra cushion from the chair? I am used to having a pillow to support my neck and since you took all the cushions from the bed for my foot.."

"Of course," Diego immediately brought her the headrest.

The strong don gently put his hand under her shoulders and put the soft cushion under her. He did not notice the appreciative glance Victoria gave him while she found herself suddenly very close to his well-toned body. The wet fabric of his drenched shirt only accentuated his muscles.

"Thank you, that's much better. Good night Diego I could not asked for a better friend"

"De nada, see you tomorrow." He replied and left to his bedroom.

The word 'friend' Victoria so casually called him kept resonating in his mind. How he longed to be not only a friend to her but so much more.

'Hopefully one day..' he wistfully thought while he retired to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a short intermezzo, not really a good chapter, but I am kind of stuck with this story (I have the ending but I am struggling with the part in between. I am tempted to post the last chapters and later add the missing parts ;) Or is that to confusing for you? Let me know what you would prefer.)_

******Chapter 10**

The next morning Diego went to knock on his friend's door to see if she needed help to descend the stairs leading to the breakfast room.

"Come in," Victoria said invitingly.

"Good morning," the don greeted.

"I hope you managed to get some sleep with your ankle," he enquired.

"I slept well. Thanks for asking," the woman smiled a light blush coloring her cheeks. Diego did not know the reason for her happy state was the fact she had dreamt about certain events of last evening.

"I came to check if you needed some assistance to walk downstairs," he offered.

Victoria seemed to have learned that accepting help from time to time did not make her any less independent because she immediately accepted his offer: "Thank you Diego, that would be nice."

So Diego gently put one arm around her waist and with his other arm he linked Victoria's arm around his neck. He could see the surprise in his beloved eyes when instead of only supporting her while walking he picked her up in his strong arms. Her previous surprise forgotten she relaxed in his embrace while he carried her downstairs.

A moment later they were sitting at the breakfast table when a distressed Senorita Ramirez entered the room.

"My prize stallion Sirocco has broken from his coral. He must have been scared from all the noise from the Fiesta. I should have been more careful and put him in the stables," she said.

"Don't worry, I am sure he is alright. I will go look for him immediately." Diego volunteered.

"If you could be so kind to get the Pueblo's doctor to check Victoria's ankle, she has sprained it last evening," he explained.

"Of course I will," Senorita Ramirez replied.

"Then I must bid you two beautiful ladies goodbye," he gallantly bowed and quickly walked to the stables to saddle a horse.

"You really are a lucky woman to have such a kind, charming husband," Senorita Ramirez stated.

"Yes, during this trip I am beginning to realize just how special he is," Victoria replied sincerely.

Soon Diego was riding to the coral where the stallion was last seen. He quickly found the hoofmark trail and started to follow them. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining but a light breeze provided some cooling. He enjoyed this alone time in the outdoors.

There was nothing better than a good horse ride to clear a man's thoughts. He was really loving the fact he could spend so much time with Victoria, but he found it more and more difficult to hide his true feelings for her. He feared that sooner than later he would profess his love to her and although she seemed to be warming up to him he could not risk her rejection. Images of her trying to continue the journey to Los Angeles alone immediately came to his mind. Although Victoria was an independent woman, she stood no chance against robbers and other threats.

The thought made his stomach contract. And for the second time he decided it was best to keep all his secrets to himself at least until they were back home.

A horse's whine shook him from his thoughts. He followed the tracks around a hill covered with bushes that blocked his sight.

Soon he saw the stallion. He seemed to be fine and was grazing. When he heard Diego's horse he immediately stopped eating and raised his head. The elegant animal carefully inspected the intruders.

"Hola boy, it is okay. We are taking you home," the don talked with a soothing voice.

He avoided to approach the animal directly but instead dismounted his horse, which he tied to a bush and went to sit down ten metres from the stallion. After a few minutes curiosity got the best of the horse: he walked to the man and gently touched Diego's hair with his mouth. The caballero let the large horse complete his investigation before he calmly touched him and gently stood up. A few moments later he was able to put on a lead rope he brought with him and mounted the bareback stallion to ride him to the hacienda.

Senorita Ramirez could not believe her eyes. Her prize stallion was back already! A broad smile appeared on her face. But she was even more surprised by the fact the handsome don was riding her horse. The stallion, although he was used to human contact, had never tolerated a man on his back.

"Diego, you found him!" the woman stated the obvious.

"He was just outside your property behind the eastside hills, I left my mount there since I did not think the stallion would tolerate him by his side," he informed her.

"You are a good horseman, Sirocco is indeed not very keen on Shadow the horse you were riding," she affirmed. "I will send someone to retrieve him. Why don't you go to Victoria, the doctor had just seen her," Carmen suggested.

"I will do that after I have put Sirocco in his stable. He really is a nice horse," Diego said while he dismounted the stallion and lead him to the nearby stables.


End file.
